Black Dahlia
by ghoulish-gal
Summary: Aaron Hotchner never imagined life after his ex-wife Hailey. But he learned quickly after she had moved on he needed to do so too. After nearly a year after being divorced from Hailey, Aaron finds himself remarried to one of his co-worker's daughter. But when things seem to good, something always happens to ruin something good…
1. 000

Aaron Hotchner never imagined life after his ex-wife Hailey. But he learned quickly after she had moved on he needed to do so too. After nearly a year after being divorced from Hailey, Aaron finds himself remarried to one of his co-worker's daughter. But when things seem to good, something always happens to ruin something good….

Don't steal the plot/idea/etc...Don't own anyone famous mentioned in this. I however own my character.


	2. 001

"Where's Dahlia?" A voice snaps from behind me causing me to turn around to see Derek standing there with his arms over his chest.

I gave him a weird look before I responded to his question, "She took Jack to his dentist appointment and then dropping him off at school." I reply to him.

"Ah, how are you holding up man?" Derek asks me coming to me as I sigh.

"Honestly, if Hailey keeps fighting me over Jack I am going to literally pull every strand of hair out of my head. Ever since Dahlia and I got married a couple years ago, and the judge granted me the full custody of Jack. Hailey has been throwing a fit over it." I sigh causing Derek to laugh.

"That's just because Jack wants to be with you and Dahlia all the time." Derek smiles patting my shoulder as he walks off to talk to Garcia.

I smile a little as I notice Dahlia walking in with a discourage look on her face. I start to walk over to her as she points to my office and I nod my head. She goes up the steps as I follow behind her. She steps into my office as I follow behind her shutting the door. She sighs looking at me, "She had the nerve to show up at his school, Aaron." Dahlia says causing my eyes to grow wide.

"Hailey?" I ask her as she nods. "This has gotten to out of hand." I sigh rubbing my hand over my face.

"Yes it has. Jack was terrified to go into the school. I had to take him to his class. Either she stops it or I am going to make her stop it, Aaron." She snaps.

"I'll talk to her. Right now we have a case to deal with. My parents are supposed to pick Jack up this evening from his practice. I'll let my dad know about Hailey's thing today." I tell her as she nods her head and I exit my office to brief the group.

Dahlia

After Aaron left his office I sigh slowly walking out of the office myself. I stop as I spot Alexis waving me down as I nod my head. I jog down the stairs and head towards her ignoring Aaron eyeing me funny. I walk over to her as she hugs me and then sighs, "Your mom sent me a text." Alexis says pulling me out of the BAU department.

The two of us end up outside of the department as people pass by us. "What did she send you?" I ask Alexis.

"Hailey checked Jack out from school." Alexis sighs. "But where your mom is the assistant principle there. She wouldn't allow Hailey to take him." Alexis says.

I nod my head and sigh, "I need to report this to Judge Daniels." I frown grabbing my phone and dialing the judge's number. When he answers I begin explaining everything to him as he agrees to do something about it. I end the call and sigh in relief, "Thanks for coming to tell me that." I smile at Alexis as we begin walking.

"No problem. So have you told Aaron yet?" She asks me.

I shake my head, "I was going to today. But then this with Hailey came up. And there's a case to be figured out so." I smile at her as I hear Derek hollering for Alexis as I giggle.

"You should tell him on the flight." Alexis smirks as she turns around and kisses Derek when he leans down.

"Tell who what on a flight?" Derek questions.

I fold my arms over my chest, "You sure do ask a lot of questions, Derek Morgan." I smile at him.

"It's my job." He snickers as I push him gently.

"Thanks again Alexis. Text you later." I smile at her as I walk away. I see my dad and Aaron walking out together and talking. I take a deep breath as I walk over to the two men.

"You missed the whole briefing." Aaron sighs.

"Something came up, Aaron." I sigh.

"But the case briefing is important." My dad says.

"So was this." I snap.

"I'll brief you on the plane ride." Aaron says walking past me as I sigh heavily staring over at my dad.

"You alright sweetie?" My dad asks.

I shake my head and sigh, "Not really, but it's fine." I say as I walk with my dad to get onto the plane and head to this crime scene.


	3. 002

I could feel Aaron staring a hole through me as I took my gaze from the airplane window as I look over at him to see him staring dead at me. The expression he always wore on his face when he was pissed or upset. I roll my eyes as he sighs, "What was so important? That's all I am asking." He says to me.

I frown, "Just don't worry ok. It's being dealt with." I say folding my arms over my chest and returning my attention back to the window.

"Come on, Dahlia. What's going on?" Aaron asks as he leans forward placing his hand on my knee causing me to look over at him.

This was the perfect time like Alexis said to do so. I start to tell him as the pilot tells us to prepare for landing. I sigh as I buckle up and notice my dad sit down beside of me. I was determined to tell Aaron one way or another. I grab my phone and text him what I had been trying to tell him for two weeks now but never having any luck.

To; Aaron

Message: I'm six weeks pregnant.

I lay my phone in my lap as I feel the jolt of the plane landing on the runway as I notice Aaron ignoring his phone. I sigh heavily as I unbuckle once were safe to do so. I quickly take and get up as I grab my phone and walk through the plane to the exit and walk off. I begin walking to the two SUV'S waiting as I feel someone grab my arm causing me to whip around and a set of lips crashing onto mine. When we pull apart I look into Aaron's dark brown eyes to see him smiling brighter than he had ever in a while, "I can't believe this." He smiles proudly as his left hand rests on my stomach.

I smile as I look into his eyes, "Believe it." I giggle causing him to lean down and press his lips against mine one more time.

He puts his arm around me as we walk to the SUV we're sharing with my father and Derek. I climb inside the front seat as Aaron takes the driver's. I smile over at him as he grabs my hand and laces our fingers together. He pulls out heading for the scene as I smile warmly at him. "Are you excited?" I ask him.

He laughs nodding his head, "Very." He says.

"What are we missing?" My dad asks.

I giggle looking at Aaron as he nods his head. I turn in my seat and look at my dad, "I'm six weeks pregnant." I smile beamingly.

"I'm going to be a grandpa?" My dad asks as I laugh out nodding my head.

"Ah congrats you two." Derek smiles leaning forward and hugging me as I smile.

I smile seeing my dad sitting in shock as I giggle. Finally he comes around and leans forward hugging me as I hug him back kissing his cheek. "Congratulations honey." He whispers into my ear as I smile.

"Thank you daddy." I pull back and kiss his cheek again as I smile.

I turn back to face my husband to see a serious face forming. The SUV stops as he looks over his eyes still twinkling with excitement on the news. I smile brightly and lean over kissing his lips as I unbuckle and get out shutting the door. The four of us head up to the crime scene. "I want JJ, Derek, and Reid to go check in at the police station. David, Dahlia, and myself will begin to check the crime scene out." Aaron says.

Everyone nods and head their own ways. Aaron, my dad, and I walk into the house as I feel my stomach churn. I gulp as I try to hold in my barf but don't succeed. I run out of the house puking in the bushes as I sigh heavily wiping my mouth. I look over my shoulder to see Aaron staring at me, "You want to go to the station and send Derek back?" Aaron asks me.

"I'm fine." I whisper look at him as he nods his head.

I walk back inside with him as we begin processing the scene. This unsub was sure a freak in a half. I slip my hands into the latex gloves and begin poking around at stuff. I stop when I find a DVD labeling, FBI: BAU. "Aaron." I say looking over at my husband and holding the DVD up. "I found something labeling for us to see." I walk over handing him the DVD as he puts it in.


End file.
